E a vida continua
by Nandinha
Summary: Essa fic é baseada na vida do Darien depois que a Serena escolheu o Seiya... comentem! Plix!


****

Essa fic é meio que uma "continuação" da minha outra fic de Sailor Moon ( O amor de Serena Um novo destino). E irá contar /- a vida do Darien...

Obs.: Shiori é uma amiga de Darien (que eu criei na outra fic...)

**E a vida continua...**

Depois de ser abandonado por Serena, Darien decide ir para os Estados Unidos estudar e tentar esquecer o seu amor por Serena.

"Já faz dois meses que estou aqui." Pensa Darien "Dois meses sem vê-la..."

Darien pega uma caixa dentro do guarda-roupa e se senta na cama para abri-la. De dentro dela pega uma fotografia.

"Serena... Rini... será que nunca mais irei vê-las novamente?" uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Darien, que se lembra da últimas vez que viu Serena e então olha para a caixa e vê o envelope do convite de casamento da Shiori.

Darien se levanta e começa a fazer a mala para ir ao casamento de Shiori, na Inglaterra.

Chegando lá Darien liga para Shiori e pede para ela ir busca-lo no aeroporto.

mais tarde...

Shiori chega ao aeroporto e logo vê Darien.

Sh — Darien!

Darien procura a pessoa que o chamou e vê Shiori vindo em sua direção e sorri para ela.

D — Olá Shiori! Tudo bem?

Sh — Tudo e com você?

D — Estou me recuperando. Está nervosa por causa do casamento?

Sh — Só um pouco. – Darien a olha sério – Está bem, estou muito nervosa!!

D — Não fica assim não, tudo vai dar certo.

Shiori o abraça.

Sh — Darien você é uma pessoa muito especial. Venha, você pode ficar lá em casa e aproveite para me contar como vai a sua vida.

Chegando na casa de Shiori, Darien começa a contar sua vida para ela.

Sh — Depois que você voltou para a Inglaterra eu fui para os Estados Unidos estudar e só contei isso para a Rey e pedi para ela não contar para a Serena.

Sh — Por que?

D — Porque eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava indo para lá para não ter que ver ela e o Seiya juntos.

Sh — E não foi por isso, não??

D — Não!! – Darien fica com raiva e levanta a voz.

Sh — Entendo. Mas a Rey te escreve cartas?

D — Sim. E ela me disse que os dois estão muito felizes.

Shiori pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas desiste ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Darien.

D — Vou dar uma volta pelo bairro enquanto você se arruma para o casamento.

Sh — Está bem. Até mais tarde.

Darien sai para o passeio e Shiori se arruma para o casamento.

mais tarde, na saída da igreja...

Sh — Serena! Que bom que vocês vieram.

Se — Olá Shiori! Parabéns pelo casamento, espero que vocês sejam felizes!!

Sy — A cerimônia foi linda.

Sh — Obrigada Seiya. Tive o maior cuidado com os preparativos. Você vão ficar para a festa, né?

Se — Claro.

Sh — Então nos encontramos lá.

Shiori vai embora, Serena olha para o lado e vê Darien entrando dentro de um carro.

Sy — Vamos Bombom?

Se — Vamos.

na festa....

Seiya encontra Taiki e Yaten e vai falr com eles.

Sy — Finalmente encontrei vocês. Procurei por vocês na igreja, mas não os achei.

T — Nas estávamos lá atrás

Y — Onde está a Serena? As garotas estavam procurando ela.

Sy — Ela foi procurar as garotas junto com a Mina.

Serena e Mina vão até a mesa de bebidas para ver se encontram Amy, Lita e Rey.

M — Ali a Lita!! – puxa Serena pelo braço e corre em direção a Lita – Lita! Lita!

L — Olá Mina! Serena estávamos procurando por você.

Se — Mina me falou. Onde estão Amy e Rey?

A — Olá Serena! Estava no banheiro arrumando meu cabelo.

M — Agora só falta a Rey. Alguém viu onde ela foi?

A — Eu a vi agora a pouco. Ela estava saindo da banheiro, com muita pressa.

L — E para onde ela foi?

A — Não sei, ela se misturou com as pessoas que estavam chegando e sumiu.

Se — Vou ver se os rapazes a viram.

Serena vai na direção de Seiya, mas vê Rey indo para o jardim e a segue. Quando chega ao jardim vê Darien sentado num banco.

Se — Er-er- Darien, você viu a Rey passar por aquí?

D — Não. Ninguém esteve aqui além de mim.

Se — Eu pensei ter visto ela passar por aqui, mas acho que me enganei.

Sy — Bombom, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Se — Não. Só vim ver se a Rey estava aqui. E o que você faz aqui?

Sy — Nada. Vi você vindo para cá e vem ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

D — Você não perde tempo, né Seiya? Tem medo de deixa-la sozinha? Não confia nela?

Sy — Claro que confio nela! Só não confio em você. Quer dança Bombom?

Se – Mas eu não sei dançar!!

Sy — Eu lhe ensino. Venha.

Seiya e Serena entram, deixando Darien sozinho.

R — Não fique bravo, Darien. Logo ela irá perceber que o Seiya não é o verdadeiro amor dela e voltará para você.

D — Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Rey?

R — Eu confio em você, Darien, e sei que você não irá desistir agora.

Rey entra e vai se juntar as garotas, Darien entra em seguida e convida Shiori para dança.

Sh — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

D — Enquanto dançamos eu te conto.

Sh — Está bem.

Os dois vão dançar e Darien conta sua decisão para Shiori e pede para ela ajuda-lo.

Sh — Não posso ajuda-lo Darien.

D — Por que não?

Sh — Porque isso só você pode fazer. E por favor não volte a me procurar.

Shiori pára de dançar e sai da festa.

No dia seguinte todos voltam para o Japão, inclusive Darien.

dias depois, na lanchonete...

Se — Hoje vai ser o primeiro show dos Three Lights depois que voltamos da Inglaterra.

M — Estou ansiosa para o show!

A — Você não tem jeito, Mina. Adora ir aos shows dos Three Lights.

M — E você não Amy??

L — Meninas se acalmem!!

Se — Também estou ansiosa, Seiya disse que esse show será diferente, mas não me contou mais nada.

A — Taiki também não me disse mais nada.

M, L e Se — TAIKI??

A — É. Ele é do grupo de informática também. E estávamos fazendo um projeto juntos e conversamos muito por isso sei que o show será diferente.

Se — Meninas tenho que ir. Tchau!

M, L e A — Tchau Serena!!

A — O que será que aconteceu com a Serena? Ela estava tão alegre agora a pouco.

L — É mesmo.

M — Não mude de assunto Amy, o que há entre você e o Taiki?

A — Acabei de me lembrar, que ainda não terminei meu dever de matemática, tenho que ir. Tchau!

Amy sai correndo deixando Mina com cara de boba.

L — Ela sempre dá um jeito de escapa!

mais tarde...

Serena estava saindo de casa quando o telefone toca.

Se — Quem será há uma hora dessas?? – corre para ir atender – Alô?

"..."

Se — Alô? Tem alguém aí? Seiya?

"..."

Se — Olha, eu não tenho tempo para essas brincadeiras, estou atrasada para o show.

"Show? Que show?"

Se — O show dos Three Lights! E quem está falando? Hã? Desligaram...

Serena desliga o telefone e sai correndo, porque está muito atrasada. Quando chega lá encontra Mina, Lita e Rey.

Se — Olá meninas!

M, L e R — Olá Serena! Está atrasada!

Se — Cadê a Amy? Desculpa! O telefone tocou quando estava saindo.

M — Vamos entrar logo, porque o show já vai começar!!

Depois do show, os Three Lights vão para o camarim onde uma pessoa espera por um deles.

Sy — Esse show foi o melhor que já fizemos.

T — Com certeza.

Y — E as fãs adoraram.

T — Vai ir para o seu camarim Seiya?

Sy — Vou, tenho que pegar uma coisa nele e já encontro vocês.

T e Y — Ok.

Seiya entra em seu camarim e se espanta ao ver quem estava lá dentro.

Sy — O que você faz aqui? Ainda não desistiu da Bombom?

D — Não a chame de Bombom!

Sy – Por que? Será que é porque você nunca teve a idéia de chama-la assim?

D — Cala a boca!

Darien dá um soco no rosto de seiya. Seiya revida com outro soco e os dois começam a brigar.

Seiya dá um soco na barriga de Darien, mas Darien também o acerta e os dois caem no chão.

D — Você é forte, hein?

Sy — Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas você também é.

Seiya vai pra cima de darien e os dois saem rolando pelo chão trocando socos, até que Darien joga Seiya contra a parede e se levanta.

D — Desista agora e você não sairá muito machucado.

Sy — Nunca. Se eu tiver que desistir será depois de você!

Seiya voa pra cima de Darien e os dois saem do camarim, começam a rolar pelo chão e caem da escada. Quando Darien ia dar um soco em Seiya, Serena chega.

Se — Darien!

Darien olha para traz e sai de cima de Seiya.

D — Serena! Deixe eu explicar.

Se — Explicar o que? Seiya, você está bem?

Sy — Estou, Bombom.

Se — Não está não. Olhe pra você. Está todo machucado.

M, L, R e A — O que aconteceu Serena?

R — Vocês estavam brigando?

T — O que está acontecendo aqui? Seiya!

Y — O que foi? Seiya você estava brigando?

Se — Levem ele daqui, por favor.

T e Y – Venha Seiya!

M, L, R e A — Nós também vamos!

Serena e Darien ficam sozinhos, Darien olha Serena e ela olha para o vazio.

Se — Por que? Por que você fez isso? – diz se virando para Darien

D — ...

Se — Você não consegui dizer, não é?

D – Desculpa Serena. Eu não consegui me controlar. Serena...eu ainda te amo.

Se — Mas eu não te amo mais Darien. Me desculpe. Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

D — Mas e a Rini?

Se — ...

D – Serena, você não pode fazer isso! Como pode o seu amor ter acabado assim tão de repente?

Se — Ele não acabou de repente, ele acabou aos poucos na primeira vez que o Seiya veio aqui atrás da sua princesa. Eu pensava que o amava apenas como amigo, mas não... esse amor foi crescendo cada vez mais e mais, quando eu não podia mais segurar esse amor, você me mandou escolher...

D — Você está dizendo que a culpa de eu estar sozinho é minha?

Se — Não!

D – Está sim! Você está me culpando por ter ido para os Estados Unidos estudar e te deixado aqui, sozinha!

Se – E você me deixou mesmo!

D — Eu não tive culpa se a Galáxia atacou o avião!

Se — Você não devia ter ido!!

D — Serena você só pensa em você mesma!!

Se – Isso não é verdade!!

D – Se não por que você está me culpando por ter te deixado sozinha?

Se — ...

D — Serena eu nunca mais quero ouvir falar de você!!

Se — Nem eu de você!!

Darien vai embora e serena vai ver como Seiya está.

Darien anda sem rumo por algum tempo e chega em uma praça, onde se senta num banco e deixa a chuva, que começava a cair, molhá-lo.

"Por que eu disse aquilo para ela? Por quê? Isso era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. Por que eu fiz aquilo? Por que eu bati no Seiya?" pensa Darien.

Começa a chover cada vez mais forte e Darien vai para sua casa, tomar banho, dormir e tentar esquecer tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Depois do banho Darien se deita na cama, começa a pensar nos momentos em que ele e Serena passaram juntos e logo pega no sono.

Darine acorda com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, olha a hora e se levanta. Vai para a cozinha arrumar seu café da manhã, para sair.

mais tarde...

Darien passa pela lanchonete e vê serena lá dentro, ela o olha, mas vira a cara rapidamente. Ele pensa em entrar, mas logo desiste.

"Se eu entrar nós podemos brigar novamente e isso é a última coisa que quero." Pensa Darien indo embora.

À noite Darien liga para Rey para se despedir

R — "Alô?"

D — Rey? Aqui é o Darien!

R — "Oi Darien. O que foi?"

D — Estou ligando para me despedir.

R — "Despedir? Como assim? Para onde você vai?"

D — Vou voltar para os Estado Unidos.

R — "Mas Darien e a Serena?"

D — Ela não me quer mais aqui. Então acho melhor deixar ela em paz...

R — "Darien..."

D — Nós continuaremos a conversar, Rey! Você sabe o meu endereço e o número do telefone e do meu quarto.

R — "Está bem. Adeus..."

D — Adeus – e desliga.

Na manhã seguinte Serena se levanta e vai para a pequena varanda de seu quarto.

"Como o dia está lindo! E hoje não tem aula!" pensa Serena sorrindo e olhando para o céu, mas desvia o olhar quando vê uma rosa vermelha fincada no chão "o que e isso?"

Serena se abaixa e pega a carta que a rosa estava prendendo.

"Serena,

Desculpe por não te dizer isso pessoalmente, mas não tenho coragem, nem sei se você me ouviria.

Gostaria de pedir desculpas por tudo de ruim que causei a você e ao Seiya. Gostaria também que você me perdoa-se por gritar com você naquele show, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

Estou voltando para os Estados Unidos e espero que você e o Seiya sejam felizes.

Ass.: Darien"

Serena cai sentada no chão e olha para o céu e vê um avião passando.

Se — Darien me desculpa! – e começa a chorar.

Fim!

Darien só voltou para o Japão depois de terminar a faculdade e Rey lhe mandou uma carta escrita por Serena, onde ela dizia que o perdoava e pedia desculpas por gritar com ele.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic, eu gostei apesar dele não ter saido do jeito que eu queria... Agora quem a Serena escolhe (Darien ou Seiya), isto fica por conta de vocês...

Até a próxima fic

Bjok's

Nandinha


End file.
